La Vanité du Vide
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Scorpius et Rose se marient. Hermione n'arrive pas à se réjouir de cette union. Sûrement parce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir le même courage que sa fille…


Bonjour, me revoilà pour un nouvel OS sur Harry Potter ! J'espère que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main ! Merci beaucoup à Cha Darcy d'avoir pris le temps de me relire et de me corriger. Peut-être à plus tard dans une review ! :)

Bonne Lecture

Résumé : Scorpius et Rose se marient. Hermione n'arrive pas à se réjouir de cette union. Sûrement parce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir le même courage que sa fille…

La Vanité du Vide.

-Ils ont drôlement bien réussi.

La voix la fit sursauter et se retourna pour apercevoir Drago Malfoy. Elle leva un sourcil surpris et il prit place à côté d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose. Il regarda dans la même direction qu'elle auparavant et elle reprit sa contemplation du couple face à elle.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont réussi. Ils ont l'air si amoureux…, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement basse.

Il hocha la tête et ils se turent pour regarder les deux jeunes mariés, Rose et Scorpius Malfoy qui dansaient sans sembler faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Hermione aurait dû trouver cela attendrissant et cela l'était mais elle avait tellement du mal à ne pas jalouser sa fille qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.

Drago la frôla et elle recula dans son siège.

-Ils ont été plus intelligents que nous en tout cas, plus fort.

-C'était une autre époque, soupira la mère de la mariée.

Il lui lança un regard sévère.

-Dis plutôt que tu avais trop peur, contre-attaqua le père du marié.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, Malfoy ! Siffla-t-elle. Je ne me suis pas enfuie pendant la Bataille à Poudlard, moi au moins.

Il la regarda, surpris qu'elle tape à cet endroit. Elle remarqua presque la peine dans ses yeux. Est-ce le temps qui le rendait moins inébranlable ou juste elle qui le connaissait trop bien ?

-Non, c'est vrai toi tu t'es contenté de fuir le bonheur.

La réponse était cinglante, dure et froide mais elle le méritait. Elle méritait ses reproches et sa tristesse. Elle regarda le fond de son verre, semblant y chercher une réponse.

-Tout aurait été trop compliqué.

Il la regarda avec une telle incompréhension qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux, troublée malgré elle. La première fois qu'il lui avait lancé ce regard, ils s'étaient embrassés ensuite. Leur premier baiser…

-Et bien, voilà encore une preuve que les Gryffondors ne sont pas si courageux que ce qu'ils veulent bien dire.

Elle se redressa dans son siège, prête à se défendre, à sortir ce discours qu'elle avait peaufiné avec les années, pour se convaincre elle-même que ses choix avaient toujours été justes et courageux.

-Et si le courage ça avait été de me taire ? Ça aurait été facile de te ramener et de dire « Voilà mon petit-ami, démerdez-vous avez ça » ! Personne n'avait besoin de ça ! Tout était compliqué, nous souffrions, tout le monde doutait ! On craignait les fuites, les taupes. Tout le monde devenait fou avec toute cette pression. Ron nous avait laissés parce qu'il pensait que j'aimais Harry. Comment aurait-il pris le fait que je revienne à ton bras ?

-C'est vrai, qu'il faut toujours épargner ce cher Weasley…

Il avait pratiquement craché ce nom qu'il avait en horreur. Il haïssait Ronald Weasley du plus profond de son être. Fort heureusement, Rose n'avait de son père que son nom et quelques traits physiques. Du reste, elle avait pris beaucoup de traits caractéristiques à sa mère, ce qui avait fait qu'il avait eu du mal à donner des raisons à Scorpius pour rompre avec elle. Au final, il avait dû avouer à son fils que oui, il appréciait la demoiselle et qu'il serait forcément heureux avec elle. Il ne lui dit juste pas que c'était parce qu'elle lui rappelait son premier amour.

Son fils se pencha à l'oreille de sa femme et lui murmura quelque chose en pointant la direction d'Hermione et Drago. Ils les regardèrent en riant. Que disaient-ils ? Pensaient-ils qu'ils deviendraient amis finalement ? Que leurs parents, qui semblaient se détester, finiraient par s'apprécier ? S'ils savaient. S'ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient déjà depuis longtemps. Qu'ils s'étaient aimés et qu'ils avaient beau ne plus se voir, ils pensaient toujours l'un à l'autre. Que les années avaient certainement rendus leurs sentiments moins passionnés mais ils restaient toujours amoureux.

« Pourtant, le temps aurait dû tout balayer » pensa Drago. Il n'avait jamais cru que l'amour pouvait être si absolu, si intemporel. Il la fixait, l'admirant silencieusement. Des rides s'étaient creusées autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche, mais rien de disgracieux. Elle était toujours fine et ses cheveux ne s'étaient pas améliorés. Ils n'étaient pas devenus blancs, mais elle devait les teindre comme Astoria. Elle les portait dans un chignon déstructuré, c'était une astuce pour mieux faire passer leur désordre naturelle. Il eut alors envie de plonger son nez dans son cou, comme lorsqu'il le faisait avant, dans une époque lointaine et bénie, où il avait le droit de respirer son odeur…

-Tu es belle.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et elle le fixa, surprise et amusée. Elle prit légèrement peur de la lueur d'envie dans ses yeux gris. Encore plus peur quand elle ressentit la même chose pour lui. Elle rougit comme une adolescente et détourna les yeux. Elle ne lui dirait pas mais cela lui faisait un bien fou de l'entendre. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée belle, sauf dans les bras de Drago. Là, à travers ses yeux à lui, elle l'était. Ron ne la faisait pas se sentir belle, il le lui disait rarement même. Il la regardait à peine, maintenant.

Il s'amusa de sa réaction et elle tira la langue à sa moue narquoise. Il eut presque l'instinct de l'embrasser face à cette réaction. Il avait esquissé un mouvement, puis il s'était rappelé qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'était pas à lui.

-Tu aimes Astoria ?

La question le surprit. Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'elle avait peur. Il trouva cela injuste et il eut envie de lui dire que oui, il l'aimait passionnément, à la folie, plus qu'il ne l'aimait elle. Après tout, c'était de sa faute à elle, tout ça, tout ce désastre, tout ce malheur… Pourtant, l'air fatigué de son visage lui indiqua qu'elle devait déjà trop y penser, trop y réfléchir alors pour cette fois, il préféra l'épargner.

-C'est une bonne épouse. Je ne l'aime pas, mais je crois que… Nous sommes des amis.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

-Elle s'est rendu compte il y a longtemps que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, avant notre mariage, en fait. Tu sais, ses parents voulaient la marier de force à un homme assez spécial. Elle m'a préféré moi.

-Mais… Elle arrive à être heureuse ?

-Autant qu'elle le peut, je suppose. Certainement plus que toi. Moi, je la laisse faire ce qu'elle désire. Le principal étant que Scorpius n'en souffre pas.

-Et ton image ? interrogea-t-elle.

Il leva la main comme s'il balayait sa question.

-Je crois qu'un jour elle a espéré que je t'oublierai mais elle s'y est faite. Elle a vu que j'essayais mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser face à toi.

A cet instant, ce fut Hermione qui avait envie de l'embrasser. Ainsi que de déboutonner quelques boutons de sa chemise. Elle sourit : boutonné ainsi, il faisait incroyablement coincé. Cela lui rappela un temps lointain où ils étaient encore deux jeunes adolescents.

-Et toi, tu aimes Ronald ?

Elle arrêta de sourire et soupira.

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Non, Hermione. Je ne sais pas. Je te rappelle que tu m'as quitté pour cet homme mais que tu sembles être triste avec lui. Alors je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas réellement.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'agaça. Ne pouvait-il pas se taire ou parler d'autre chose ? Pourquoi ramenait-il à chaque fois ce sujet, si douloureux pour elle, sur le tapis ? Voyant son silence, il insista et finit par lui prendre le bras. Elle se dégagea en s'exclamant :

-Ne me touche pas !

Les quelques personnes autour d'eux se retournèrent et elle leur fit un signe agacé pour qu'ils ne viennent pas la voir. Même Harry sembla vouloir l'approcher mais elle lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il reste où il était. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on vienne les sortir de leur bulle. Elle sentit une grande colère monter en elle. Elle se sentait bouillonner et cela l'agaçait. Elle ferma les yeux, elle était au mariage de sa fille, elle devait être heureuse pour elle, la regarder tendrement et pas rester assise avec son premier amour, accessoirement le père du marié. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir envie d'embrasser un autre homme que son mari.

Et puis, elle devait lui répondre. Il le méritait. Mais que lui dire ? Elle avait tellement de mal à expliquer pourquoi, comment… Pourquoi, elle se l'était demandé des nuits entières en regardant les cheveux roux à côté d'elle. Pourquoi roux et pas blond ? Pourquoi Ronald et pas Drago ?

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et il lui sembla qu'il retombait amoureux d'elle. Elle semblait si perdue et désolée. Se rendait-elle compte de ce que sa décision avait provoqué ?

A ce moment-là, Rose et Scorpius s'approchèrent d'eux et demandèrent respectivement à leurs beaux-parents de leur accorder une danse. Ces derniers ne purent refuser et se lancèrent un dernier regard avant de partir sur la piste de danse et de reprendre leur rôle de parents heureux.

Le lendemain soir, il était tard et le château était silencieux comme rarement. Drago se sentait seul. Sa femme était partie, il ne savait où et bien sûr son fils était en lune de miel. Alors lui, il restait seul et silencieux. Etait-ce sa punition pour avoir été si cruel avec les mots autrefois ? Il soupira et se rendit compte qu'une belle chouette toquait à sa fenêtre. Il se leva pour ouvrir. Le chouette rentra tranquillement et déposa la lettre sur la table basse avant d'aller se poser en haut d'un fauteuil.

Il s'approcha du courrier, curieux et son cœur manqua d'un battement lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture de Granger. Il s'assit et retourna la lettre et vit qu'effectivement, elle était bien envoyée par « Hermione Weasley ». Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une grimace de dégoût. Il l'ouvrit doucement.

« Drago,

Il était une fois une petite fille très seule. Cette petite fille devait avouer qu'elle était un peu peureuse. Elle craignait beaucoup de choses et essayaient de tout rationnaliser pour se rassurer. Ainsi elle se mit à lire le plus de choses possibles pour mieux comprendre le monde et avoir moins peur. Lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle était une sorcière, elle eut encore plus peur parce que ce monde lui était totalement étranger. Pourtant, elle surmonta ses peurs et partit à la découverte de ce monde. Là-bas elle se rassura en rencontrant beaucoup de gens sympathique. Elle se fit des amis mais fit aussi la connaissance de gens qui ne l'aimaient pas parce qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Cela effraya grandement la petite fille bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre après tout, elle était dans la maison des Courageux !

Pourtant, ceci resta dans un coin de la tête de la petite fille que beaucoup ne l'aimeraient pas parce qu'elle n'était pas née dans une famille sorcière, que des gens la repousseraient encore. Elle prit d'un coup peur de retomber dans son ancienne solitude si effrayante alors elle se raccrocha encore plus à ses amis.

Elle vécut beaucoup d'aventures avec eux et elle était bien. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'une autre personne lui apporta, une personne dont elle s'était longtemps méfiée, dont elle avait peur. Elle avait hésité mais elle semblait ne plus être capable de réfléchir posément lorsqu'il était là. Elle avait cédé à tout, à ses avances, à son amour, à ses attentes. Elle n'était plus elle-même, avait délaissé ses amis, son travail. Elle découvrait quelque chose qui la rendait pleinement heureuse. Mais en même temps, elle avait peur. C'était toujours cette vieille et même peur qui montait en elle et qui la paralysait encore plus que lui.

Alors elle se mit à se méfier encore plus. Elle craignait, tremblait. Dès qu'on lui lançait un regard dur, elle se disait que la personne savait qu'on allait la dénoncer, qu'on l'abandonnerait… Et si on l'abandonnait et qu'il ne restait que lui, lui resterait-il toujours avec elle ? Elle ne le croyait pas alors elle avait peur. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de redevenir solitaire.

Alors elle tourna le dos à cet homme et partit rejoindre ceux qui ne l'abandonneraient jamais, elle en était certaine. Parce qu'elle avait trop peur de finir seule au monde. Elle avait choisi la voie de la facilité et de la tranquillité.

Alors elle passa sa vie à se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas lâche mais cela était faux bien sûr. Elle avait été lâche et ne s'en rendit compte qu'à 50 ans et donc trop tard. Trop tard pour rattraper ses erreurs. Alors elle demanda pardon à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé toute sa vie de loin. Elle lui demanda pardon.

Mais même s'il lui accordait son pardon, cela ne suffirait pas. Ils seraient toujours loin et malheureux et cela à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle avait manqué de courage. Pourtant, elle était dans la Maison des Courageux. Alors pourquoi ?

Elle aurait aimé revenir en arrière et tout changer mais c'était trop tard. La vie avait suivi son cours, intransigeante, et elle ne nous pardonnerait pas. Enfin, elle ne me pardonnerait pas. »

Il s'arrêta et remarqua les petites gouttes d'eau qui tâchaient la lettre. Elle avait pleuré… Il ferma les yeux. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le papier et il attendit quelques secondes avant de se remettre à lire. Quelques secondes pour essayer de se reprendre et de ne pas… De ne pas sombrer.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Drago. Est-ce que j'aime Ronald ? Bien sûr que non. Bien sûr que c'est toi que j'aime. Je t'aime depuis des années, depuis tout ce temps, depuis notre premier baiser et peut-être même avant. J'ai tout gâché. J'étais tellement sûr que nous deux ça finirait mal, que je finirai seule, que tu me rejetterais…

Que m'as-tu trouvé ? Tu me répétais que tu m'aimais mais je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je n'y arrivais pas parce que je n'avais pas confiance en moi. Je me haïssais d'être faible face à toi, de ne pas pouvoir être plus belle, plus forte, plus courageuse ! Je me haïssais alors pourquoi, toi, tu m'aimais ? Si je me hais, alors pourquoi toi tu m'aimes ?

Je n'ai pas de solution à notre problème. Je n'en ai jamais eue. Il aurait juste fallu que j'avoue la vérité à tout le monde il y a longtemps. Avec le recul, je sais bien que tu as raison et que mes amis t'auraient accepté… Je veux retourner dans le passé. Je veux revivre ma vie parce que celle que j'ai vécu me semble inintéressante et triste…

Tu sais le pire ? C'est que ma plus grande fierté, ce sont mes enfants. Mais ses enfants, ils ont vu ma souffrance et cela les a faits souffrir. J'ai vu dans leurs yeux, la douleur de voir qu'ils ne me suffisaient pas à sourire plus largement, à être toujours de bonne humeur, à être véritablement heureuse. Rose a depuis longtemps compris que son père et moi ne nous aimions pas vraiment. Pourtant, elle n'a rien dit et j'ai gardé le silence aussi. Je me suis emmurée dans un silence avec l'espoir qu'un jour, tu viendrais m'en sortir. Mais en fait, je suis restée seule dans mon silence parce que je t'ai rejeté.

Mais, aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que c'est bel et bien la fin. Je ne ferais pas ça à Rose et tu ne feras pas ça à Scorpius. Nous ne ferons pas ça à nos enfants, qui n'auraient pas du se marier mais être frères et sœurs. Mais c'est trop tard. Alors, aujourd'hui, je te dis adieu.

Adieu mon amour. Pardon.

Ta Hermione Granger. »

Les dernières larmes qui mouillaient le parchemin étaient celle de Drago. Assis dans son fauteuil, il ressentit un goût amer au fond de sa gorge et se leva pour aller se servir un verre. Il ne se rendit pas réellement compte qu'il pleurait et que la main qui apportait la boisson à sa bouche tremblait dangereusement. Une fois vidé, il s'en servit un autre.

Il ne sut combien de verres il avait bu ce soir-là, mais ce fut Astoria qui le releva de son siège. Il était totalement soûl. Elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain, le déshabilla et le força à se mettre dans la baignoire. Elle commença à le laver silencieusement, en faisant semblant de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il pleurait. Elle passait souvent ses mains dans ses cheveux et le sentait trembler à chaque fois. Elle poussa un long soupir et murmura doucement, effrayée par à l'idée de le brusquer.

-J'ai lu la lettre.

Il renifla. Elle ne sut pas si c'était de dédain ou parce qu'il avait trop pleuré. Pourtant elle ne réfléchit pas et le serra dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, ne dit rien. Il referma les bras sur elle et pleura alors pour de vrai sans peur et sans honte pour la première fois, depuis Hermione. Il se sentit soudainement réconfortée dans les bras de sa femme, soulagé de la voir à ses côtés.

Ce soir-là, couché contre une Astoria qui avait passé de longues heures à le réconforter, il comprit une réalité qui lui sembla insoutenable.

Au final, le plus seul des deux, c'était Hermione. Lui, il avait Astoria qui le comprenait et le soutenait. Mais elle, elle n'avait personne à qui se confier, personne pour la soutenir dans l'histoire de sa vie gâchée. Il se rendit compte que la plus grande peur d'Hermione était arrivée : elle était seule. Elle était restée avec des personnes qui ne semblaient pas l'accepter pleinement, elle était restée avec ceux qui la rassuraient mais pas ceux qui l'aimaient réellement. Elle avait choisi la voie la plus rassurante à une autre plus périlleuse. Pourtant, ils auraient été heureux ensemble. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Oui, ils auraient été profondément heureux. Ils auraient su moduler leurs défauts, elle lui aurait donné le courage d'affronter le nouveau monde qui s'était installé après la Guerre et il l'aurait guéri de la solitude qui la poursuivait depuis tant d'années. Parce que c'était aussi ça dans le fond. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle s'était toujours sentie seule. Même après alors qu'elle était entourée, le sentiment n'avait pu partir, trop douloureux, trop profondément ancrée en elle. Elle avait également soigneusement écartée ceux qui pourraient remplir le vide en elle. Le vide, elle n'avait jamais ressenti que ça dans sa vie. Et Hermione avait besoin de tout connaître pour se sentir bien alors comment se lançait dans quelque chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait absolument pas…

Il fixa le plafond sans le voir.

C'était de sa faute. Leurs malheurs, leurs tristesses, leurs larmes, tout ce gâchis. Elle les avait rendu malheureux, elle et lui, mais aussi Astoria et surement Ron. Il n'était pas si bête, il avait bien du finir par comprendre que sa femme faisait semblant. Leurs enfants aussi devaient être malheureux de cette situation, étrange bizarre. Il prit peur en pensant que Scorpius pourrait comprendre cette situation profondément malsaine. Il jura entre ses dents.

Et elle lui demandait pardon. Elle osait lui demander pardon, le réclamait. Elle devait en avoir besoin pour apaiser sa conscience. Son esprit le refusa. Il décida que jamais il lui ne pardonnerait. Il décida qu'il resterait en colère contre elle parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de continuer à l'aimer. Il ne pouvait lui permettre d'apaiser sa conscience. Il voulait qu'elle souffre autant que lui. S'il n'avait pu la rendre heureuse alors il ferait en sorte qu'elle ne le soit jamais.

Parce que sinon, il en mourait.

Fin.

J'espère que vous avez aimé )

Lula's Lullaby


End file.
